1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a light source, a light source module for performing the method and a display apparatus including the light source module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a light source with improved driving efficiency to decrease power consumption, a light source module for performing the method and a display apparatus including the light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus has a thin thickness, a light weight and a low power consumption such that the liquid crystal display apparatus has been broadly used for various devices, such as a monitor, a laptop computer, a cellular phone and a television, for example. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image using a light transmittance of liquid crystals and a light source module that provides light to the liquid crystal display panel. In the liquid crystal display apparatus, the light source module may be a backlight assembly, for example.
The light source module includes a plurality of light sources that generates light to display an image on the liquid crystal display panel. For example, the light sources may include at least one of a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), a flat fluorescent lamp (“FFL”), and a light emitting diode (“LED”).
Recently, the LED, which has low power consumption and is eco-friendly, has been broadly used. The light source module includes a plurality of LED units, each of which includes a plurality of LEDs connected with each other, and a LED driver for driving the LED units.
The LED driver generates a driving voltage for driving the LED units. The LED driver typically performs a plurality of voltage converting processes to generate the driving voltage. In the voltage converting processes, energy loss and power consumption may be increased.